


come on closer

by bluegoodness



Series: klance drabbles 😌 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Klancetober 2019, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegoodness/pseuds/bluegoodness
Summary: word: babyLance glances outside again and winces in sympathy. Keith commutes to campus on a freakin’ motorcycle so he of all people shouldn’t be on the road. Lance wants to type is something along the lines of um, you’re always welcome to come over??? but instead (with great restraint) he types out something chill.  Because he’s a chill guy and he can be chill with Keith.





	come on closer

**Author's Note:**

> it's just a whole lot of fluff.

He is thirty minutes into his Comparative Public Policy and Administration lecture when Mother Nature feels the need to inform everyone in the building that she was not happy. The wind whistled loudly outside and though the lights didn’t flicker in the classroom, it may as well have with how the class’s attention was peeled to the windows. Now Lance doesn’t flinch when he hears a slow roll of thunder, but goosebumps may prickle his skin. The rain was coming down _hard_. He takes a long look at the tree branches being flung back and forth and then looks down at his thin blue windbreaker and jeans and he sinks lower in his seat. _Fuck_, he thinks, grabbing his backpack from underneath his chair. He really needs to start looking at the weather app ahead of time.

After a quick glance at the professor to ensure she’s not in his vicinity, he pulls out his phone to look for some alternative options. Because walking home in this weather can’t be it. He’s browsing Uber and Lyft for average prices (and, honestly, Lyft can suck his ass for these surge prices) when he gets a message from Keith.

**prince zuko** 🔥 😩

_>hey, are you at your place rn?_

If only.

>nah in lecture. Should be over in an hour but hunk should be around

> did you need something? Also, shouldn’t you be in lecture too??

**prince zuko** 🔥 😩

> _Professor let us out early __🤟__🏼_

Lance glances at his professor, who looks like she has zero intentions to let them out. He glances around the room and yup, only half the class is present. Those who did muster up the strength to show up are barely paying attention. Because, like him, they’re thinking about home and food and warmth.

> _is it cool if I come over? I don’t really want to ride in this rain_

Lance glances outside again and winces in sympathy. Keith commutes to campus on a freakin’ motorcycle so he of all people shouldn’t be on the road. Lance wants to type is something along the lines of _um, you’re always welcome to come over???_ but instead (with great restraint) he types out something chill. Because he’s a chill guy and he can be chill with Keith.

>yeah 

Nailed it.

**prince zuko** 🔥😩

>_thanks __😁_

>of course buddy!! 

It’s twenty minutes left before the lecture is over when Lance’s phone lights up with a new message.

**prince zuko** 🔥😩

>_also…is it okay if I take a nap? _

_> slept like shit last night and I had to wake up for my 7:30am _

He blinks at his phone and swallows thickly at the immediate image of a sleepy Keith. The image does things to his weak heart and he exhales, shaking his head at himself. _You’re killing me, Keith_. Note to self: don’t catch feelings for one of your closest friends. With the highest degree of chill, Lance types out:

>yeah go for it.

>you can borrow some clothes if you wanna change 

Keith likes his message and so, Lance tucks his phone away, forcing himself to pay to the remainder of the lecture.

❖

Lance ends up walking because the guilt of spending $10 on an Uber or Lyft, which could buy him lunch the next day, just wasn’t worth it. So, he hauls ass to his apartment, hoodie pulled over his head and his backpack pulled to his chest and within ten minutes he’s at his apartment, chest heaving and soaked from head to toe.

The living room is dark and quiet when he opens the main door and as he steps out of his shoes, he notices Keith’s black Vans by the door. He makes his way to his bedroom and tries to quietly open the door but Keith’s bat-like ears pick up on it anyway. He’s such a light sleeper it’s ridiculous.

“Lance?" 

Lance takes in the sight of Keith curled up in his bed looking like a vision straight from Lance’s embarrassing daydreams.

“Hey,” Lance says quietly, shrugging off his backpack. “Don’t you look cozy.”

“It’s freezing out there,” Keith mumbles sleepily, Lance’s navy-blue hoodie pulled slightly over his mouth, the fabric slightly muffling his voice. His dark hair was falling into his eyes and Lance was ninety percent positive Keith was wearing a beanie underneath the hood as well. Lance catches sight of Keith’s dark red motorcycle jacket on the back of Lance’s desk chair and he can’t imagine that keeping a guy warm in this sort of weather 

For a guy that built up this image of being _so_ tough with his mullet and refusal to wear bright colors, and intense passion for kickboxing and riding a motorcycle, he also was a sort of a baby when it comes to the cold 

"Besides, you said I could borrow clothes.” _You can always wear my clothes_, he thinks like the sucker he is. 

Lance spares him an amused side-eye as he walks over to his dresser. “I did.” He tries to keep his voice hushed because a part of him knows like Keith is still hazy with sleep. Having a 7:30 morning class is rough, poor guy. _“_I’d rather you wear my clothes than freeze.”

“And your apartment was closer.” Keith continues, ignoring Lance altogether. Does he think that Lance has an issue with him being over? Weirdo. As if he would be annoyed about walking into his bedroom and seeing his potential future boyfriend in his bed.

He begins to slip out of his wet jeans. He probably should take a shower, but he promises himself he will take one later that night. Plus, he’s tired and Keith is right there looking cozy and warm and honestly, Lance just wants to be near those good vibes. Keith is quiet as Lance changes and when Lance glances back, pulling his dark green sweatpants over his hips, Keith’s eyes are half-lidded with sleepiness. Still, Lance can detect his slight wariness as if he was worried he actually was intruding on Lance. They’re friends. They’ve been friends for the past two years and really good friends for the past year. And though they’re seven months away from graduation, Keith still gets weird about certain things. 

“You’re always welcome to come over, man.” Turns out he has no restraint in the face of a shy Keith. “Don’t trip.”

“Yeah,” Keith replies softly, a small, happy smile tugging at his mouth, “okay.” _Lord give me strength._

Keith’s face is turned to him now and with the hoodie no longer pulled over his mouth, Lance notices Keith’s cheeks are flushed with warmth. Guess all of the blankets are doing some good for him. And honestly, thank God. Lance really doesn’t feel like setting Keith on fire in order to keep his reptilian body warm 

Lance nudges him. “C’mon, go back to sleep.”

“Hm.”

❖

Lance doesn’t sleep because his brain won’t let him rest with the knowledge that Keith is in bed with him. So, instead, he’s on his phone, scrolling through Twitter when Keith’s foot nudges Lance’s leg.

“Lance.”

Another nudge.

“Lance, I'm cold."

Lance looks up from his phone and slowly turns his head to him, eyes wide with incredulity. _How_. “What?” Keith blinks innocently at him as if he’s not in a cocoon of warmth. Lance himself was an inch away from heatstroke. “Buddy, you’re like wrapped in two blankets,” Lance gently reminds him, and tugs at the outer lining of his hoodie, his lips quirking in a wry smile, “you’re wearing the thickest hoodie I have and you’re still cold?” 

“Uh,” Keith says, and what–– was he pouting? Lance looks at him, his mouth twitching with amusement. Lance thought he handled the cold badly, but Keith is on a whole other level. “Yes." 

“Do you want some socks?” Lance asks, glancing at his drawer. He did buy some new pairs last week. “Or, some tea? I have the ginger one you like.” _Stop exposing yourself, man. _

“No…” Keith averts his eyes, before glancing at Lance. “Is it cool if we uh–– if I––” and Lance stares at Keith struggle for his words. It’s sort of adorable. And with the way Keith’s cheeks are turning pink, Lance is sort of picking up what Keith is putting down. “Can you just––” Keith sighs, narrowing his eyes at Lance and _whoa whoa whoa, _what is up with frowny Keith? “Why are you so far away.”

The funny this is that he doesn’t even pose it as a question. It’s a question but a demanding statement. Lance stares at him and watches in fascination as Keith’s face turns pinker and this time around, Lance suspects it doesn’t have anything to do with the blankets he’s wrapped himself in. 

Lance blinks. “You want some cuddles?”

Keith opens his mouth and Lance expects him to deny it or give him a sassy remark but instead, he gives a curt nod. It’s so damn cute that Lance can’t even find it in himself to crack a joke. “I want some cuddles.”

_Say. Less. _

“Okay, bring it in,” Lance says, raising his hands so he can wrap them around Keith. The other boy inches forward and gently rests his head on Lance’s chest. His hand curls on Lance’s chest and _um_, did he just sigh? _Keith, you big ‘ol softie_, he thinks gleefully. Keith presses closer, one of his legs wrapped around Lance’s, and Lance gets a whiff of a body wash that smells like green tea and cucumbers and Lance’s favorite cologne. It feels so right that his head spins. _Lord, I know I asked for strength earlier but I’m going to need some more._

They’re settled in and Lance is feeling his own sleepiness weigh on him with the warmth and solid press of Keith’s body against his. So, this is what cuffing season is all about? He’s been missing out. He’s halfway asleep when he opens his mouth to ask Keith if this feels better. He means to say, _you’re such a baby_ or _feel better, you big baby? _

But, slips out is, “feel better, baby?”

And he can’t even pretend that it’s a teasing remark because the landing throws it all off. _You were supposed to be fucking chill._ _This_ is not chill! His voice comes out soft and like a real term of endearment and his heart begins to race so quickly that it hurts. And Keith is literally sleeping on his heart and he probably hears his heart pick up and _jeez, _way to make things awkward Lance. 

“Hm, yeah,” Keith says, raising his head to look at Lance with those dark brown eyes of his and when he looks at Lance, Lance sees his eyes soften and he just knows something is going to happen and–– _oh my god. _Is–– A surprised noise something along the lines of _hmgnh _spills out from his mouth because Keith’s lips are on Lance’s cheek. Soft, plush lips. _Don’t freak out._ “Much better. Thanks for being such a good cuddle buddy.” His voice was low and thick with sleep and it does something to Lance’s insides. Keith cracks a grin at the wide-eyed blink Lance gives him. 

He wants to say thank you, but he’s can only manage a dumbfounded, “You…”

“Me…” Keith repeats, eyes dancing with amusement as Lance struggles for words. “I’m about to faint from heat exposure right now and I really like cuddling you,” he pokes Lance’s chest, “but I’m trying to get more than cuddles, Lance.” He licks his lips and Lance’s eyes trace his tongue. “Do you understand?”

“Oh.” Lance swallows. “You want kisses?”

Keith gives him a crooked grin and _boy_, does that rare smile make his stomach clench. “I want kisses.”

And so, Keith pulls him in by the nape of Lance’s neck and they’re kissing and Lance’s smiling because _Keith likes him back _and he can’t help but be a little thankful to Mother Nature.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are really appreciated!! if you like these stories, please consider sharing them on social media!
> 
> and feel free to follow/message me on [tumblr](http:azaraven.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/bluegoodness1) 😌


End file.
